


Of Spines and Soulmarks

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [170]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Telepathy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Book Fountain, F/F, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soda Can, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things, elephant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy gets a magic book and her Soulmate, all in one day.





	Of Spines and Soulmarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts), [Shadows_of_Shemai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Shemai/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted book-fountain, elephant, soda can. Happy birthday, babe! ♥
> 
> Words provided by Shadows_of_Shemai, who has strong feelings about spinal health.
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

All things considered, Darcy had a good time planetside with Quill and Drax. She found a can of what probably wasn't soda for Groot and stopped by a menagerie exhibition to see what very obviously was an actual elephant. Like, from Earth. They had lunch at a sidewalk cafe, which Drax enjoyed immensely, Quill tolerated, and Darcy couldn't stomach.

And then there was the book fountain: cascading water that looked like it was reflecting its surroundings, but when Darcy looked closer, it seemed to be reflecting the inside of a faraway library.

"And when I put my fingers under the spray, a book appeared in my hand! Out of nowhere!"

Jane hummed distractedly, a sound that meant, "I acknowledge that you spoke, but I didn't hear a word of what you said."

"It's really good, too; the ride back here was, like, no time at all. I couldn't put it down."

"Good thing you didn't have Groot with you," Rocket commented. "He and public fountains have a complicated relationship."

"Ooh, speaking of Groot, I got him something. Where is he?"

"His room," Rocket replied. "Gamora grounded him before she and the Asgardian left."

Gamora was the only member of the Guardians that Darcy hadn't met yet; she'd been waiting for Thor in her little ship when he, Jane, and Darcy arrived, and they took off for ass-kicking adventures without pausing for pleasantries. According to Quill, she was "green, and super hot."

Darcy nodded and put the book down on the table far enough away from Jane that it wouldn't get scribbled on and far enough away from Rocket that he wouldn't feel the need to investigate. Plus it was a magical fountain book, not someone's prosthetic, so Darcy figured it was probably pretty safe.

Except it wasn't.

Groot politely accepted her gift (or as politely as a teenage Groot could), and she returned just in time to hear the telltale crack of her book being opened beyond what it was meant to take.

"No! You broke my spine!" she cried, snatching her property back from a person who could only be described as "green, and super hot." It had to be Gamora. And Darcy was pretty sure she hated her.

What happened next was strange. 

Darcy didn't see Gamora's mouth move, but distinctly heard the Words that were written on her collarbone and her soul: "It's just a book."

"It's... a special book," she told Gamora, cradling the book to her chest. Then, "Are you a telepath?"

Gamora looked at her strangely, a light of recognition dawning in her eyes. "No, but my people are known for communicating their first thoughts to those who are destined to be closest to them."

Darcy tugged the collar of her shirt aside to show her Mark. "Like a Soulmate?"

"Yes," Gamora said, her eyes on the Words.

"Yeah, that's great and all," Rocket interjected, "but could you guys maybe do that weird flirting thing somewhere else? We're trying to work."

Gamora looked offended, but Darcy grabbed her hand. "Come on," she said. "I haven't finished reading this book, but I know you'll love it."

"Am I going to love  _ you _ ?" Gamora asked as Darcy pulled her out of the room.

Darcy grinned. "I can't wait to find out," she said. "But let's start with the book first."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176060343158/of-spines-and-soulmarks)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
